¿Quieres entrar?
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Setsuka estaba sumamente preocupada, el baño de su nii-san ya había tardado demasiado y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió las cortinas.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece...pero tengo un severo trauma, creando situaciones en las que éstos dos estén juntos al fin...

.

.

.

 **¿Quieres entrar?**

Setsuka estaba sumamente preocupada, el baño de su nii-san ya había tardado demasiado y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió las cortinas.

-¡Nii-san!-pero se quedó totalmente muda al encontrárselo debajo de la ducha totalmente desnudo.

Él al principio quedó sorprendido, pero sonriendo de lado le preguntó:

-¿Quieres entrar?-

-Cuando no esté cocinando, aceptaré-le respondió sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¿Cocinando? ¿Esa es una excusa para no aceptar Setsu?-

-Es nuestra cena nii-san, tengo que hacerlo-

-¿Por qué ahora?-

-Para que cenes cuando salgas de tu baño-

-Eso puede esperar-

-Nii-san, si no me voy ahora se quemará la comida-

-Siempre podemos pedir algo-

-Sería un desperdicio-

-Setsu, tu hermano quiere que lo acompañes en su ducha ¿y tú planeas rechazarlo?-

-Ya te dije nii-san que…-

-Pensé que querías más a tu hermano-

-Y lo hago, pero…-

-Pues no lo parece, la comida es más importante que yo para ti-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Demuéstramelo!-

-De acuerdo, iré a apagar la estufa y regreso, espérame aquí-

Setsu salió del baño y fue ahí cuando Kyoko apareció.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le pasa? Me acorraló y no tuve más opción que aceptar ¿qué hago ahora?-

Mientras tanto Ren estaba en las mismas.

-¿Qué le hice? ¿Cómo salgo de esta? Ella va a huir, no va a volver-

Pero cuan equivocado estaba, ya que Setsu si volvió después de apagar la estufa como dijo que haría.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Lo prometido es deuda.

 **Capítulo 2:**

-Ya regresé nii-san-

-Qué rápida eres Setsu-

-Solo tenía que apagar la estufa, no es la gran cosa. Me vas a dejar entrar ¿sí o no?-

-¿Vas a entrar con ropa?-

-No, es obvio, date la vuelta y me la quitaré-

Cain se dio la vuelta para que Setsu se desvistiera.

Mientras tanto, en sus mentes…

 _-¡¿En serio se va a desvestir?! ¡¿Cómo demonios detengo esto?!-_

 _-Kyoko calma, eres Setsu, solo entra, le lavas la espalda y ya y recuerda mirar hacia arriba, no bajes la mirada por nada del mundo-_

Al terminar de deshacerse de su ropa, Setsu entró con su hermano y como aún seguía de espaldas, tomó la esponja y comenzó a tallársela.

A Ren le recorrió una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo al sentir su contacto.

 _-¿En serio entró? ¿Desnuda? Si la miro, no lo voy a soportar…-_

-¿Así te gusta nii-san?-

-Claro Setsu-

-¿Pero acaso solo yo te voy a lavar la espalda?-

Kyoko enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

-¿Quieres que te la talle también?-

-Claro-

-Date la vuelta-

Setsu lo hizo, así que cuando Cain se dio también la vuelta quedó impactado.

 _-¡En verdad está desnuda! Solo puedo ver su espalda, pero esas perfectas pompis me lo dicen… ¡Control Ren, control!-_

Cain tomó la esponja y comenzó a tallarle la espalda, pero ninguno de los dos mencionó nada más.

Ren ya no podía más, tenía a Kyoko desnuda, bajo la ducha y frente a él y siendo un hombre enamorado, ¿quién se resistiría?

-¿Nii-san?-preguntó Setsu.

Pero antes de que Kyoko pudiera decir algo más, Ren la tomó del brazo para darle la vuelta y mirarla, pero como era de esperarse, ya que el suelo estaba mojado, con ése movimiento ambos cayeron y Ren quedó sobre Kyoko.

Después de la impresión por la caída, Kyoko lo miró y se encontró con una expresión en el rostro de su sempai muy parecida al emperador de la noche, pero con algo más.

-¿Hasta dónde pensamos llegar con esta actuación Mogami-san?-

-Tsuruga-san…-Kyoko avergonzada, apartó su mirada y enrojeció.

-Los Hermanos Heel, no se guían por un guión, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran, las probabilidades de sus actos son infinitas-

-Yo…-

-¿Estás avergonzada, no? Supongo que es la primera vez que estás así con un hombre, a menos que ya lo hayas estado con Fuwa…-

-¡No! ¡Jamás! Jamás estuve así con Sho-

-¿Pero por qué conmigo sí?-

-Yo…-

Ren aprovechó que Kyoko no lo miraba para observar detenidamente aquél cuerpo debajo de él.

-Como era de esperarse de ti, eres perfecta-

-¿Qué?-

Kyoko enrojeció aún más al darse cuenta que la miraba.

-Mogami-san, yo ya perdí el control y si no me detienes, no sé qué podría hacerte-

-Usted no me haría nada-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Sí-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí-

-Estás equivocada-

-¿Por qué? ¿Insinúa qué si podría hacerme algo?-

-Por qué, me preguntas, pues porque yo…-

Ren se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para poder susurrarle al oído.

-Porque yo te amo Kyoko-

Ren depositó un par de besos húmedos en el cuello de Kyoko, pero al mirarla de nuevo, la encontró llorando, por lo que se alejó enseguida de ella.

-Disculpa Mogami-san, lo siento, yo no quería hacerte llorar, perdóname, yo no volveré a…-

-¿Es cierto?-lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué?-

-¿En verdad me amas?-

-Claro-

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro que sí Kyoko, yo te amo-

-Yo también-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo también lo amo Tsuruga-san-

-Kyoko…-

Kyoko estaba avergonzada pero feliz pero quedó sorprendida al ver la sonrisa de su sempai. Esa sonrisa era nueva en él.

-Te amo Kyoko-

-Y yo a usted-

Ren se acercó nuevamente a ella, pero esta vez quería probar sus labios.

-Puedes cerrar los ojos si gustas-le dijo a centímetros de distancia de sus labios.

Kyoko cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Y Ren la besó.

Le dio un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

Al separarse pudo ver a Kyoko sonrojada, pero esta vez él quedó igual de sorprendido al verla sonreír tan dulcemente. ¡Y él ocasionó esa sonrisa!

Ren unió su frente con la de Kyoko e intercambiaron una dulce sonrisa cómplice para luego volver a besarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No me asesinen, el lemon llegará a su debido tiempo XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Ren le limpió el resto de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Hay que irnos de aquí Kyoko, no quiero que te resfríes-

-Tienes razón-

Ren ayudó a Kyoko a levantarse, cerró la llave y le entregó una toalla.

-Sécate-

-Sí-

Cuando ambos ya estaban secos, se taparon con las toallas; Ren de la cintura para abajo y Kyoko desde sus pechos.

Kyoko lo miró tímidamente y Ren le respondió con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó la peluca.

-Tendremos que pedirle una nueva a Jelly, está arruinada-

-Cierto-

Ren la tomó de los hombros y acercó su frente a la suya.

-¿Tsuruga-san, te ocurre algo?-

Ren cerró los ojos.

-No te preocupes, solo estoy intentando recuperar mi autocontrol-

-¿Autocontrol?-

-Sí, no quiero lastimarte-

-Pero ya te dije que…-

-Kyoko, porque no mejor te vas a vestir, yo haré lo mismo-

-Está bien-

Kyoko salió del baño y se derrumbó frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¡Entré desnuda con él al baño! ¡Le tallé la espalda! ¡Y él a mí! ¡Dijo que me ama! ¡Y me besó!-

Mientras tanto Ren seguía dentro del baño.

-¡Ella me ama! ¡Dejó que la besara! Pero… ¡No lo soporto más! ¡En verdad entró desnuda conmigo al baño! ¡Me talló la espalda y yo a ella! Es preciosa… ¡No! Concéntrate… necesito otra ducha con agua muy fría, lo bueno que Kyoko es muy inocente y no miró nada, porque si no, hubiera visto el pequeño gran problema que tengo…-

Kyoko seguía fuera del baño pensando en lo ocurrido cuando nuevamente escuchó el agua de la ducha correr.

-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo? ¡Lleva bajo el agua mucho tiempo! ¿Qué hace?-

Kyoko nuevamente entró al baño.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Kyoko…-

-Ya llevas mucho tiempo ahí, ¡salte!-

Kyoko cerró la llave, lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó del agua; tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarlo.

Primero secó su cara y su cabello pero cuando comenzó a bajar, Ren la detuvo.

-Kyoko-

-Deja que te seque-

-No-

-¿Por qué? Te vas a resfriar-

-Necesito el agua fría-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no lo soporto más-

-¿Ah?-

-Kyoko, yo…-

-Dime si algo te sucede-

-Es que si no hago esto, te voy a tomar aquí y ahora-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya no aguanto Kyoko, ¿sabes qué es verte vestida como Setsu y dormir en la misma habitación con la mujer que amo y no poder tocarla? Lo de hoy hizo que llegara a mi límite-

-Ren…-

-Kyoko, yo te deseo, así que mejor sal de aquí y vístete, yo saldré en un rato-

-¿Me deseas? ¿Quieres tomarme?-

-Sí-

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-

-Kyoko, yo no solo deseo tu cuerpo, amo todo de ti, por eso intento tranquilizarme-

-Pero Ren…-

-Kyoko, tan solo espera unos minutos-

-Ren, entiendo perfectamente que no solo deseas mi cuerpo, tus ojos me lo dicen, así que no tienes por qué reprimirte más-

-No debo tomarte tan pronto ¿qué debo hacer para que me comprendas?

-¡Ya sé!-

Kyoko hizo lo único que le vino a la mente. Tomó la toalla que la cubría y se la quitó, para luego lanzarse a esos labios a los que se había vuelto adicta.

Ren intentó que lo dejara de besar, pero Kyoko seguía insistiendo, de hecho su mano empezaba a bajar por su pecho desnudo; eso era demasiado para él.

Unos minutos después, Ren pudo hacer que Kyoko lo soltara.

-¿Kyoko, estás completamente segura de esto?-

-Sí-

-Jamás pensé que pudieras acceder tan fácilmente, ¿dónde quedó la Kyoko tímida que conocía?-

-Supongo que tú haces que esa Kyoko tímida desaparezca y una parte de mí más liberal salga a la luz-

-¿Así que yo soy el culpable?-

-Sí-

-Bien, eso me agrada. Kyoko, te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿estás segura? No quiero lastimarte-

-Jamás lo harás Ren-

-En eso podrías estar equivocada, pero si estás tan segura, te tomaré la palabra-

-Hazlo-

Ren cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, Kyoko vio en ellos nuevamente esa mirada. El emperador de la Noche al máximo nivel.

Ren la tomó de sus muñecas, para pasar sus brazos sobre su cabeza y la acorraló contra la pared para devorar su boca.

Kyoko se sintió invadida por un momento, pero poco después disfrutó de la sensación.

Ren tomó de las nalgas a Kyoko e hizo que enredara sus piernas en su cintura.

-Sujétate fuerte-

La llevó abrazada a la habitación, la dejó sobre la cama tranquilamente y siguió besándola.

-Te amo Kyoko-

Kyoko ya no podía decir nada, las palabras ya no salían de su boca, además de que se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y eso que fue ella quien aceptó todo esto.

Ren cambió la dirección de sus besos, ahora se encontraban en su cuello, para luego bajarlos y empezar a lamer uno de sus pechos y con su mano darle atención al otro.

Mientras tanto Kyoko estaba en las nubes.

Ren estuvo siempre al pendiente de sus reacciones, no sería un animal salvaje y solo se daría placer a sí mismo, eso sí que no, él se encargaría de que ella sintiera y disfrutara de su primera vez.

Una vez que le dio atención a sus dos pechos, continuó con la serie de besos, pero ahora iban bajando hasta llegar su parte más íntima.

Primero dio una pequeña lamida para comprobar la reacción de Kyoko, ella había cerrado sus ojos aún más fuerte y enterró sus uñas en las sábanas.

Al ver que estaba haciendo las cosas bien prosiguió.

Estuvo dándole atención de esa manera un rato más, para luego acercarse nuevamente a su rostro.

-Kyoko, voy a entrar, pero abre los ojos y mírame-

Kyoko lo miró.

-Necesito que me mires para estar seguro que no te causo dolor, pero si en algún momento te duele, dímelo-

Kyoko solo asintió pero permaneció con los ojos abiertos.

-Bien, lo haré, puedes sujetarte de mi espalda-

Kyoko lo sujetó fuerte y Ren intentó entrar lo más despacio que pudo, pero al ver que el rostro de Kyoko mostraba dolor, se detuvo.

-Sigue…-le dijo Kyoko en apenas un susurro.

-Pero…-

-No te detengas…-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí…-

-Bien, eres muy estrecha, así que entraré de una vez y rápido. Clávame tus uñas si te duele, pero mírame, tan solo mírame, esta será la única vez que te causaré esta clase de dolor-

Ren entró de golpe y Kyoko sí le clavó las uñas.

Intentó dar un gemido por el dolor, pero Ren lo ahogó en su boca al besarla.

Al liberar sus labios le dijo:

-Empezaré a moverme despacio-

Kyoko nuevamente asintió.

Inició despacio, estando siempre atento a las reacciones de su amada. Cuando vio que su cara de dolor, cambió a una de placer decidió aumentar el ritmo.

Le encantaba ver las expresiones que Kyoko ponía estando debajo de él. Definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando.

Un rato después, la tomó y la puso sobre él.

-Muévete como gustes-

Kyoko sorprendida y muy nerviosa, le tomó la palabra a Ren y comenzó a moverse como pudo.

Mientras tanto, Ren tomó las manos de Kyoko y las puso sobre su abdomen.

-Tócame-

Ella obedeció y tocó en todas las partes donde le era posible alcanzar estando en esa posición.

Ren estaba totalmente extasiado, pero tenía que evitar que Kyoko siguiera o terminaría demasiado pronto, así que volvió a invertir los papeles.

Ahora lo que Ren quería era poder besarla en todo su cuerpo mientras la penetraba, aunque tampoco se dedicaba solo a penetrarla. No. Él quería que ella tocara el cielo, así que se dedicaba también a acariciarla y decirle mimos al oído.

Kyoko no podía decir nada desde hacía un buen rato, prácticamente desde que iniciaron, pero al escuchar las palabras que Ren le decía al oído y al sentir como la tocaba, era de esperarse que gemidos y suspiros salieran de sus labios. Música para los oídos de Ren.

Unos momentos llenos de pasión después, Kyoko estaba a punto de terminar.

Ren al darse cuenta por la expresión en su rostro, aumentó el ritmo y las caricias y la hizo llegar al tan ansiado clímax y con ello él también lo alcanzó.

Al liberarse, se desplomó en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, pero Kyoko ya tenía la cara tapada con una almohada.

-¿Kyoko?-

-Estoy bien-

-¿Por qué te cubres?-

-Por nada-

-Estás avergonzada-

-Sí…-

-Pero déjame ver tu rostro-

-No. Ahora no. Además, ya viste demasiado de mí por hoy-

-Pero aun así, quiero verte-

Él le quitó la almohada de su rostro y lo que vio lo dejó encantado.

-¿Acaso ibas a quitarme el gusto de verte así?-

-Por eso no quería que me vieras-

-Pero me encanta verte así y también me encanta que yo sea el único que pueda ocasionar esas expresiones tan lindas y adorables en tu rostro-

Kyoko le sacó la lengua, para intentar ocultar su pena y Ren solo pudo reír ante ello.

Sin embargo, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Ren solo pudo volver a sonreír ante su gesto.

-¿Kyoko?-

-Dime-

-Tal vez sea algo tarde, pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Kyoko lo miró sorprendida.

-Yo sé que tienes miedo, pero yo…-

-Sí quiero-le respondió abrazándolo nuevamente.

-Kyoko, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, yo aún tengo muchas cosas que contarte y espero que puedas comprenderlas, pero créeme que lo más preciado para mí eres tú. Te amo Kyoko, gracias por aceptar ser mi novia, gracias por haberme permitido ser el primer hombre en tu vida y espero poder ser el último, gracias por estar a mi lado; sin ti, la oscuridad en mi corazón me hubiera vencido, pero ahora que sé que tú también me amas, sé que pronto podré contarte todo claramente. Gracias Kyoko. Gracias por haber entrado en mi vida. Gracias por haber nacido en este mundo-

Kyoko se encontraba sumamente feliz. Tsuruga Ren la amaba. ¡Era su novio! Y esas bellas palabras le llegaban al alma, nunca nadie le había dicho esas cosas y nunca alguien la había tratado como él la trataba, como si fuera un tesoro invaluable, una joya. Es decir, ¿cuándo se le habría pasado por la cabeza entregarse de esa manera ante un hombre? Eso solo podía ser posible bajo los efectos de aquél hombre que tanto amaba. ¡Y vaya que era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra! Porque se traía un…Ok…regresando al tema…Se preguntaba que secretos podía tener que lo hacían preocupar tanto, pero él le dijo que pronto le contaría todo, así que decidió esperar a que estuviera listo.

Por el momento, era suficiente saber que esos brazos que la rodeaban como si fuera de porcelana, eran el lugar al que pertenecía, ahí sería amada y protegida como realmente se merecía.

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedo hacerte el amor una vez más?-

Kyoko lo miró.

El emperador de la noche con una pizca de cachorrito Cain Heel nivel 3 ¿qué clase de combinación era esa?

-Mmmmmmmm, no me mires así-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si me miras así, no puedo decirte que no-

-¿Acaso es que no quieres?-

-No es que no quiera, pero…-

-Entonces, como sí quieres ¿qué esperamos?-

-De acuerdo, como tú digas, pero si mañana en el trabajo las maquillistas ven una que otra marca en tu cuerpo no va a ser mi culpa-

-Kyoko créeme, si tú me haces marcas en partes de mi cuerpo que el resto de la gente pueda ver, las marcas que yo te dejaré serán dónde nadie más que yo pueda verlas-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sé que me tardé bastante en publicar, eso fue porque me fui a la ciudad de México a ver a Super Junior XD espero que el capítulo final me haya quedado bien según sus expectativas, poco a poco aumentaré el nivel de lemon a mis historias, pero será conforme vaya aprendiendo. Como "recompensa" por la espera, espero publicar 2 one-shots esta semana. Gracias por todo.

PD: ya me di cuenta que les gusta el lemon, esta historia tuvo más reviews y follows que otras que no tienen nadita de M. XD


End file.
